Amarrarlo a la cama es lo mejor
by MinnieLost'Memories
Summary: Solo te iras de mi lado si yo asi lo decido, A M O a esta pareja.


¡HOLAAAAAA!, me he desaparecido lo se pero espero que no me maten.

_**¡GRACIAAAAS!**_ a todos lo que han comentado mi historia de Vocaloid me hicieron demasiado feliz, graciaaas mil gracias de verdad*-*

Sigo siendo **nueva** ¿Sabían?

**Bueno ¿Saben que Junjou Romantica no es mio verdad? si lo fuera ¡La 4ta temporada ya estaria al aire! sin mas que decir aqui esta***-*

**Amarrarlo a la cama es lo mejor**

* * *

><p>Tal vez recuerdes que no era yo el que escogió este destino, o ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me condenaste a esto, y no puedo hacer más que protegerte y quererte de la manera en que se me hace posible.<p>

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo y adorable? Porque cada vez que te digo que te amo ¿No me crees? ¿Porque sigues con eso de auto superarte? ¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente? ¿Acaso me dejaras? No, eso nunca así sea que tenga que amárrate a la cama para que nunca te vayas lo haré con tal y siempre estés a mi lado.

**Miyagi PVO**

¡Kaaaaaawaaaaii!- Sabiendo que a él le disgusta lo sigo diciendo, ¿Por qué? Porqu su cara de enojado, es tan tierna además no hay razón por la cual no molestarle un poco.

Cállate, al parecer la edad te está afectando, viejo - desvía su mirada, pero eso solo lo hace verse más lindo, será mejor que me controle porque si no perderé lo que me queda de mi amada cordura.

Miyagi siéntate y come si – Otra vez repollo, me convertiré en un repollo ciertamente, pero sé que él se esfuerza para que me guste y no me quejo para nada pero, preferirá comer otra cosa, miro a Shinobu como si fuera el caramelo mas delicioso del mundo y. . . Miyagi te estás convirtiendo en un pervertido un viejo muy pervertido.

¿Shinobu te molestaría hacer algo por mi?- le digo algo nervioso ya que no se cómo va a reaccionar, me desespera no poder predecirlo en nada.

Etto. . No, para nada dime - me dice con una gran sonrisa. **Oh Dios lo amo. **

Bueno he estado pensando que. . . - estoy nervioso, esto no es bueno, respira y dilo Miyagi no tienes edad para estos nervios - Etto me gustaría que me acompañaras a Fukushima ya que en esta semana estas libre y bueno este. . . - Estoy nervioso, perfecto no me salen las palabras, perfecto 35 años y me pasa esto, excelente - P-pasar un tiempo a s-solas ya que hace mucho que n-no estamos solo tú y yo.

Shinobu se me quedo mirando, y una mirada que no supe distinguir si era felicidad o tristeza se dibujo en su rostro, se levanta y se dirige hacia mí con la cabeza mirando al suelo se coloca a mi lado, solo para mirarme y sonreírme como solo él sabe hacerlo.

N-no desearía ir con alguien más que contigo Miyagi - en eso se le forman en los labios una gran sonrisa y su sonrojo no se hace tardío y eso solo hace que me derrita más de lo debido, será mejor que dejes de provocarme mocoso, en eso tomo su cara en mis manos para así fundir sus labios con los míos en un dulce beso hasta que el oxigeno se hace inexistente.

Te amo Miyagi – dice mi pequeño con un tono rosa en sus mejillas es una imagen tan tierna que hace que mi poca cordura se desvanezca, vuelvo a tomar posesión de sus labios para así poder tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación esta vez Shinobu no hizo ademan alguno por negarse hoy, pareciera que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en todo y eso solo me hace amarlo más.

**Shinobu PVO**

Amaneció y sabía que era así porque un molesto rayo atravesó la ventana solo para molestarle los ojos, abrió pesadamente los parpados para poder notar que aun estaba en la cama y aun el estaba a su lado.

Te ves hermoso al dormir - se dijo en voz alta viendo a su amante durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando se fue a levantar para hacer el desayuno se dio cuenta que alguien lo tomaba por la cintura.

Es sábado, es muy temprano y quiero pasar todo el día en la cama ¿Entiendes mi idea? - esa voz hace que los colores se me suban a la cabeza. En serio amaba su voz tan ronca.

Creo que estas envejeciendo muy rápido Miyagi, ya no quieres ni levantarte - Le dije aun sin mirarle sabía que si lo hacía estaría en cama todo el día, y no es que se negaba pero ya mi cuerpo no daba para más.

No me provoques mocoso, además no creo que tú quieras hacer algo que no sea estar aquí conmigo - me lo dijo en un susurro, volví a caer, pero la verdad no me molesta.

Me voltee para poder observar esos ojos que tanto me vuelven loco cada vez que los veo y antes de decir nada el ya había tomado posesión de mis labios, mi cuerpo exigía oxígeno lo cual me llevo a romper el beso lo miraba jadeante y él me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa de victoria, lo amo más de lo que puedo desear.

Creo que nos quedaremos en cama todo el día no - Dije sin más para que el me atrajera hasta él y abrazarme y plantarme besos por todo el cuello.

Lo sabia sabes a caramelo - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero ese comentario hizo que se me fueran los colores a las mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Es la verdad Shinobu - chin un dulce caramelo solo para mí - fue más de lo que pude soportar mis manos tomaron las suyas y le plantee un beso en las mejillas con todo el amor que tenia por dentro.

El oxígeno se hizo inexistente, y hizo que el rompiera el beso, nos miramos jadeantes y sin poder decir mucho pero no importó, ya que lo amo y sé que él me ama hasta el final ¿No es así?

Te amo Shinobu - Dijo sin más, tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en mis labios.

Te amo Miyagi - Le dije uniendo nuestros labios en otro beso.

Quizás no sea lo mejor pero es lo correcto para los dos lo amo más que nada y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlo a mi lado así tenga que amarrarlo a la cama para nunca dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>¿Bueno? ¿Patético? ¿Tomates? ¿Grillos? ¡Reviews!*-*<p>

Gracias por leer hasta el final TODOS los comentarios los leo y trato de ponerlos en practica, besos desde Venezuela:**


End file.
